Twister
by angeiei77
Summary: Castiel and his best friend Meg are invited to hang out with Dean and company for a night, which means a pizza, a movie, a game of Twister. Nothing can go wrong. In fact, so many things can go right. Eventual Destiel, highschool AU.  Cas/Dean, Sam/Jessica, Meg, Charlie, Jo, Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a tumblr post and the picture. I know I should be updating my other fics but my sister said "yo there should be a fic where ~plotline~ so here it is. **

**Summary: Castiel is invited to hang out with Dean and company for a night, which means a pizza, a movie, a game of Twister. Nothing can go wrong. In fact, so many things can go right. Highschool AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. All rights go to the writers of Supernatural. If i quote any songs etc. I will cite them in an author's note at the bottom. **

It started on the Twenty-Ninth of February.

The date didn't mean much to Castiel. It was that odd day you only got every four years, but it wasn't anything else to him. It was probably someone's birthday, someone else's deathday. But the twenty-ninth of February didn't seem too special to Castiel. It was just an other Friday that he had to wake up for school and try to get through the day without getting bullied. Again.

Castiel was bullied for many reasons. He was nerdy, gay, virgin, a teacher's pet, and bad at sports. He was a junior at his high school, and he didn't have any senior friends to protect him from the senior bullies. He didn't watch movies, read books written in this century, watch television, or go on the internet. He had an old flip phone, but it hardly got used because nobody ever texted or called him. The music he listened to was mostly the Beatles, Queen, and Kansas. He never did anything your parents would warn you not to do–as far as the people at school knew. His parents didn't know he was gay, but they probably didn't care anyway. He hardly ever saw them, let alone talked to them.

He was taller than most people, but not by much. He had messy almost-black hair and bright blue eyes. He always wore a tan trenchcoat, regardless of temperature. He never stuck up for himself when people picked on him because the time he tried he made everything worse. He just accepted defeat and moved on. Every day.

So no, the twenty-ninth of February held no promise for Castiel Jimmy Novack. Not yet anyway. It was only 6:30. Castiel took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed some toast and his backpack on his way out the door. Nobody else in the house was even awake by the time Castiel left, but that was just fine with him. He was used to it by now.

He walked to his car, a rusty old pick-up truck, and hopped in. He turned the key and started to drive down the road. He was a sixteen-year-old, thankfully, so he didn't have to drive with anyone else. Except Meg, who he picked up and brought to school with him every day.

Meg was a "strange little specimen" as she sometimes called herself. She was average height for her age, sixteen, but still shorter than Castiel. She had long, wavy, dark hair and chocolate eyes. Her skin was pale and miraculously unblemished like Castiel's. She had a pretty, round face and a sarcastic attitude. She used to have a crush on Castiel, but when he told her that he was gay and she decided to be his best–and only–friend. She came up with a nickname for everyone the second she met them, which could get annoying sometimes. She called Castiel "Clarance" because he was named after an angel and it was a reference to some Christmas movie he had never watched.

Meg had never gotten bullied. In fact, she didn't even know that Castiel was getting bullied. If she noticed a cut or bruise on him he would brush it off and she it was a "auto mechanics accident" or something like that. Meg knew not to grill Castiel for answers because he would go into a stage where he would just ignore her until she stopped.

He pulled up to the front of Meg's house to see the woman herself standing on the curb in front. She opened the passanger seat door and climbed in.

"Hiya, Clarance!" she exclaimed as she buckled her seat belt.

"Hello Meg," Castiel sighed, rounding a corner.

"It's only me, Clarance. No need to get so excited," she said sarcastically.

"But look at the sky, Megsicles!" he cried, voice dripping with fake sweetness. "Birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and the sky welcomes me to a new day!"

"First off, never try to nickname me again. Megsicles is your worst one yet. Second, a simple 'not in the best mood right now' would suffice."

"Whatever," Castiel said. He tried to find something decent on the radio, but gave up and turned it over to Meg. After a few seconds, they heard a familiar guitar riff leak from the speakers.

"Omigod it's the song," they said in monotone synchronization. They dramatically turned their heads to each other at the switch of tone in the song. They had been singing this as a duet since they had started being friends.

Castiel started, "_I see a little silhouetto of a man._"

"_Skalaboosh! skalaboosh! Will you do the fandango?_"

_"Thunderbolt and lightening very very frightening me!_"

_"Galileo!"_

_"Galileo!"_

_"Galileo!"_

_"Galileo!"_

_"Galileo figaro! Magnifico-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!"_

They went on singing until the song was over, banging their heads when came the time. They made dramatic hand gestures and strummed imaginary guitars. The song was conveniently almost finished as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"_Any way the wind bloooooows. Crshhhhh!_" They dueted, imitating the sound of the final cymbal at the end. They applauded themselves as they reached for their backpacks.

"We do that song great justice, Clarance."

"Amen to that." Castiel opened the door and hopped out.

"It's a sign," Meg remarked, striding down the pavement.

"Of what?"

"Today will be a better day than most."

"Yeah right." Castiel rolled his eyes at Meg's superstition. She told him this every time they sang _Bohemian Rhapsody _together.

"No seriously! The last time I sang that song with you, I found ten bucks on the ground, remember? And the time before that, you got your drivers lisence."

"And what happened the first time you sang it with me?"

"Um...that was the day you said you couldn't date me."

"That's right. The song doesn't make every day better!"

"But you sang it with me _after _you told me for moral support so that doesn't count!" Meg fake pouted as they stopped so Castiel could get books out of his locker.

"Well think what you want, but that song doesn't come with a free perfect day."

"It will grace you with some good luck though, I am sure of it!"

Castiel closed his locker. "Whatever you say, Meg. I've got trig first."

"Could you just ditch it and hang with me? I have study hall!" Meg said.

"Oh no good sir, for I have the power of triangles!" Cas replied, quoting the only YouTube video he had ever watched–which incedentally, Meg had shown him. The reference made Meg laugh, so she let him go to class.

Castiel sat in his usual seat, in the very middle. Class didn't actually start for ten minutes, so Castiel got out his copy of his favorite _Supernatural _book, written by his idol, Carver Edlund. He was just getting to the part where Dean, yet again, explains that Sam and he are brothers, not boyfriends, when he heard a clatter behind him. He ignored it and read on. Then a hand behind him tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," a voice whispered. "Could you get that for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Castiel snapped his book closed and bent down to reach the fallen pencil. He placed it on the desk behind him without looking at the owner.

"Thanks." The boy behind him whispered.

"No problem." Castiel went back to his book, but was interrupted a few minutes later by the same boy.

"What's today's date?"

Castiel turned to look at the boy behind him. "It's the twenty-nin..." His voice faltered on the last syllable. The boy's green eyes made his heart skip a beat and then go double time. Those eyes were a bottle green that made Castiel wonder what he was doing with his life. He had short, sandy hair that was gelled into a cute little spike at the front in the middle. And that _smile. _That smile should be illegal in every state. Castiel zoned out looking at him for a moment, then realized that he was supposed to tell the boy the date. He cleared his throat. "Twenty-ninth of February."

"Thanks," the boy said. He wrote it down on the top of his paper, right under his name. _Dean Winchester._

_'Like in the Supernatural books. Cool name. It fits him perfec...' _Then he remembered who Dean Winchester was. Meg had told him about Dean Winchester. Oh no, he was _not _going to fall for Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester may have been the most infamous high schooler in Kansas.

As a freshman he–supposedly–failed every class except auto mechanics and gym. He dated every girl who didn't know his reputation, and most of the ones who did. Castiel couldn't blame them; the guy was so _goddam gorgeous _that he couldn't blame anyone for wanting him. He never had a relationship longer than a few days, but he never seemed to care. He went to every party he could get into, even though he was only a freshman. He drank beer all the time, even though he was at least five years underage. Everyone who knew him could be sorted into one of five groups: dated him, wanted to date him, jealous of him, best friends with him, wanted nothing to do with him.

Legend has it that there was one girl who he was in a relationship for his record of three weeks during his sophmore year. Her name was Lisa, and they apparently loved each other to no end. One day she got pregnant and they had a fight over whether or not it was actually Dean's kid. They didn't even break up because she died that night in some freak accident with a wood chipper at Dean's uncle's house. Some say Dean planned her death, but he was at the funeral, and nobody could deny the heartbreak in his eyes. After that he skipped town with his dad and brother, Sam, and nobody thought they would come back. There were all kinds of rumors about them, the most interesting being that the _Supernatural _books were about their real lives, with a few changes about their ages and other small details. '_But Dean dies and goes to Hell at the end of the series, everyone knows that.'_

But here he was, sitting right behind Castiel. And Castiel couldn't stop thinking about him.

_'Stop it Castiel, you know he's straight.' _But Castiel literally could not make the boy leave his mind.

He looked at his worksheet that Mrs. Mosley had passed out and tried to focus on the triangles. Literally every thought went back to that boy sitting behind him. _'The sum of all three angles will always add up to 180 degrees. 180 degrees Fahrenheit is pretty hot. Dean Winchester is pretty hot.' _

_'Let's try this again. The sum of the lengths of two sides of a triangle will always be greater than the remaining side. Noses are kind of triangular. Dean Winchester has a nose. Goddammit.' _

_'A right triangle may have one 90 degree angle and two 45 degree angles. An anagram of angle is angel. I am named after an angel. I sit in front of Dean Winchester in trig. He looks like an angel. GODDAMMIT STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.' _

One aganizing hour later, trig was over and Castiel could try to distance himself from Dean Winchester. Not that he _wanted _to be away from him. In fact, he wanted to never stop looking at the boy. But maybe if he got away he could focus on his schoolwork.

But he was wrong.

In his American history class, they were studying Walter Hunt, the creator of the Winchester Rifle. In his biology class, they were learning about punnet squares and how traits like beautiful green eyes could be dominant or recessive. In his British Literature class, there was a poster of some British television show with the initials "DW."

Then the bell rang and it was finally lunch and he could vent to Meg.

He raced out the door and down the hallway, when he felt something collide with his side. Then an arm pushed him up against the hallway lockers.

"Hey, nerd." Castiel smelled the familiar breath of Gordon Walker in his face. "Want us to teach you an other lesson?"

Gordon's cronies laughed harshly in the background. Castiel didn't know what to say. They asked him that question every day, but he never learned anything from them. He just felt pain. He wondered why none of the other kids in the hallway ever stopped to even look at him. Castiel closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blow that was bound to come. He heard a fist collide with a jaw and heard a yelp of pain, but they weren't his. Castiel felt Gordon's arm drop from its position across his chest, but Castiel was too scared to open his eyes.

"Leave him alone," a voice said gruffly.

"Or what?" came Gordon's reply.

"Or I kick your sorry asses into next Tuesday."

"Yeah right."

"Don't make me prove myself, because believe me–I will."

Castiel heard Gordon's gang grumble away. He still didn't dare to open his eyes.

"Hey," that same voice said. "You okay?"

_'He's talking to you, Castiel.' _Slowly, he opened his eyes. And there was his knight in shining armor. Dean Winchester.

"You alright there, blue eyes?"

_'Now I am.' _"Yeah, I'm okay." Castiel brushed off his arms, avoiding those beautiful eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled that _adorable _smile. Then his face fell serious. "Do they pick on you a lot?"

"Every day." Castiel looked around. He didn't want Meg to pass by and start asking questions, too.

"Come with me." Dean started walking down the hallway with the rest of the crowd. Castiel trotted after him, his heart fluttering.

"Dean Winchester," he said, offering his hand.

"Castiel Novack," he replied, shaking it.

"You sit in front of me in trig, right?"

_'Omigod he noticed me.' _"Yeah, you asked me what the date was."

"That's right," Dean said, chuckling. "Weird day, the twenty-ninth of February."

"Yeah..." Castiel's pulse felt faster than the speed of light. _'Where am I even going? I don't know. Do I care? Not if Dean Winchester is going there, too.'_

Dean pushed open a door of the cafeteria. It was odd being in there. Castiel and Meg usually sat outside on a bench in the courtyard, but they never went through the cafeteria. They always just went around. He wondered if she would be there waiting for him on the bench or if-

"There ya are, Clarance! I've been lookin' all over for ya!" She flung her arm around his shoulders, and he could have sworn he saw jealousy in Dean's eyes.

"Hi Meg. This is Dean Winchester. Dean, Meg Masters." Castiel motioned to the hot piece of beauty to his left to introduce Meg to him. She shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Hey! I'm Clarance's best friend. Have been since I told him I loved him but he told me he was as gay as a rainbow." Castiel saw some emotion wash over Dean. Was it relief? Joy? Want? Castiel secretly wanted it to be all of those.

"Hi. I've been Cas's friend since, like...recently." Dean caught Castiel's eye and understood not to talk about the bullies.

"Coolio, Deanio! Where were you two headin'?"

"Let me lead the way." He walked in front of them, and they followed behind. He pushed open the doors to the courtyard and lead them down the pavement.

"You like him, don't you?" Meg whispered to Castiel.

"Yes but he's as straight as they come," he sighed forlornly.

"It's a shame. He'll be good for you."

"You say that like we'll be a thing." Castiel really wanted them to be. "But he's amazing and I'm not and I'm gay and he's not."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're as gorgeous as he is and he visibly relaxed when I said you were gay. Trust me, he likes you too. And if he doesn't yet, he will." Castiel smiled. Maybe she was right.

He saw where Dean was leading them. There was a group of five kids sitting under a tree in the courtyard. Well, they weren't all sitting. In fact, they were all lying on each other like a huge human pretzel. There was some food on the grass in the middle of all their bodies, and some were casually eating it.

"Guys, meet Castiel Novack and Meg Masters."

"Hi Castiel. Hi Meg," they said, like it was a support group they were joining instead of a clique.

"Cas, Meg, meet my friends. This is Joanna Beth Harvelle-"

"Call me Jo or you die."

"-my little brother, Sammy-"

"He's the only one who can call me that, by the way."

"-his girlfriend, Jessica-"

"Hello."

"-Charlie Bradbury-"

"Wassup, bitches?"

"-and Gabriel."

"Hiya Castiel!"

That caught Dean by surprise. "You guys know each other?"

"Are ya kidding? He's my brother!"

"No, Gabriel, you are my cousin. You just tell everyone that you're my brother because you live at my house."

"Hey, it's not my fault my old man kicked me out." Gabriel shrugged.

"Wait," Jo said, "Gabe, I've been to your house, and I haven't seen Mr. Trenchcoats around there anywhere."

"That's because he locks himself in his room all the time, donchya Cassie?"

"Not all the time." Castiel said, blushing. "Only when the rest of the world is too boring or lacks need of my attention."

Jessica laughed. "I like you," she said.

Castiel smiled. "I like you, too."

Sam put an arm around Jessica protectively. "Don't forget that she's _my _girlfriend, Cas."

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Charlie said. "He's gay."

Cas had never even spoken directly to Charlie. "How could you-"

"Takes one to know one, Cas." She smiled and winked. _'Oh. She's lesbian.' _

He didn't know what to say, so he just winked back. Then Charlie winked. Then Castiel winked. Then Charlie winked. Then Castiel winked. Then Charlie laughed. "You're cool, Cas."

And so began his friendship with Dean's friends. Meg and Charlie bonded instantly because they were both huge Star Trek fans. Everyone laughed and talked and ate the food in the middle. Castiel forgot his lunch in his car, so he was glad when there was something for him to eat. Castiel told them about him, and they told him about themselves.

He learned that Jo was like a sister to Dean because they were cousins, but Dean and Sam lived with her since their dad died. Her dad, Bobby, was Dean's brother. Jo was really nice, but she knew fifteen ways to knock someone out without touching them and seventeen without a weapon. She could beat anyone except Dean in an arm wrestle. Castiel thought that made Dean even more amazing, but he didn't say anything.

Sam was Dean's freshman brother, even though Sam was at least four inches taller than him. This had made him earn the title of "Samsqutach" from Gabriel, a nickname that Meg quickly latched on to. Sam and Dean's mother had died in a housefire when Sam was only six months old, so he didn't remember her much. They got into a car crash over the summer that sent them to the hospital and killed their dad. They started living with Jo after that, and had been ever since. Jo's dad and mom, Ellen, were their legal gaurdians.

Jessica–or Jess, as Sam called her–was also a freshman. She met Sam over the summer, since her mom was one of the nurses who took care of Sam at the hospital. She was, coincedentally, Charlie's older half-sister, meaning the had the same mother but different fathers. They had to explain this to Castiel, since the phrase "sister from an other mister" confused him. Jessica planned on being a doctor one day, and Sam said that he would go to Stanford with her when he would get his degree in law.

Charlie was a "fangirl." This meant, as she had to explain to Castiel, that she would read or watch something and basically worship it. She would quote it regularly, "cosplay" characters from it, write "fanfictions" about it, and run a blog on "tumblr" about it. He had no idea what most of this meant, and Charlie offered to show him one day. But Meg warned him not to "dip his toe into the Kool Aid of the Fanboy life," which confused him even more. Charlie had a girlfriend named Dorothy who she barely got to see, since she went to an all-girls boarding school.

Castiel already knew everything there was to know and more about Gabriel, but his cousin retold his life story to him like they were strangers. He was the trickster of the group, always making jokes or poking fun at someone else. He was a freshman like Sam and Jess, and nobody really knew why he was here. According to him, he had heroically saved Sam from getting hit by a bus on his first day of school, but the rest of them agreed that that wasn't true. Most of them thought that one day he just walked up to them and joined in on their conversation and nobody questioned him. They just let him in.

He realized that since Gabriel was friends with these people, they were probably all in his house at some point. There was a chance that Dean Winchester was in his house and he didn't even notice. He wondered if Dean realized the same thing about him, but he doubted it.

Castiel was about to hear about Dean's life when that blasted bell rang. _'Damn you straight to Hell, bell operator. Damn. you. to. Hell.'_ Which reminded Castiel of the _Supernatural _books and how he wanted to talk to Dean about the similarities of his life and the character's, but he would have to do that later. _'If there is a later,' _that negative voice in his head whispered.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Jessica asked nobody in particular.

"Damn right we are," Charlie said. "It is Friday, after all."

"Why, what's going on?" Meg asked.

"We're all going over to Charlie's for pizza and movie tonight." Dean said. "You wanna come, Cas? Meg?"

"Can we?" Meg looked ecstatic to be invited.

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel said. "Cassie hasn't been out of the house in forever."

"We should go, Clarance! It'll be fun!"

Castiel smiled sheepishly. "Okay. What time?"

"Like seven-ish or something." Charlie said. "Whenever you feel like you should be there. But whoever gets there first gets to pick the toppings on the pizza we order with me."

"Sounds great!" Meg smiled at them. "I'm sure Gabie can show us the way."

"Right-o." Gabriel called over his shoulder as he strolled across the grass to the back building.

"See ya guys then!" Sam said, walking away with a waving Jessica.

"Laters!" Jo trotted off in the oppisite direction of Sam and Jessica.

"Peace out, bitches." Charlie walked away, doing something with her fingers that Castiel thought might have been a Star Trek reference.

"Bye Meg. Bye Cas." Dean smiled at him, once again making Castiel's heart pick up speed. He watched Dean walk away, and Meg noticed him staring.

"Hey Claracne, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"What..." Castiel couldn't hear her. He felt like he was dreaming. _'I'm invited to "hang out" with Dean Winchester. Could this day get any better?'_

"We gotta get to class, Clarance!"

"You're right, Meg..."

"Yeah I know I'm right! Let's get to class." Meg tugged on his arm.

"No...not about that."

"Then about what?"

"_Bohemian Rhapsody _made my so much better."

"Yeah, yeah, I told you so. Now let's get to class, loverboy. You're probably late already.

But frankly, Castiel didn't care.

**The song was (obviously) ****_Bohemian Rhapsody _****by Queen. The YouTube quote was from a danisnotonfire video. I own neither of these. **

**This was supposed to be a fluffy one-shot but I got carried away so there's gonna be at least one more chapter. **

**So whaddaya think? More to come soon(er or later). Leave a review!? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback, you guys! Before reading this, you should go listen to ****_Alone Together _****by Fall Out Boy because it is referenced in this chapter. Also it's an awesome song and everyone should hear it. Also, when they play Twister, all the moves are legitly described, but when there are only two peolple things such as colors are not as accurate but no spoilers. Just saying that the colors and hands/feet don't matter as much as the plot. But I'll try to make them as accurate as I can. K bye~**

"What about this?" Castiel held up a white button-down.

"You aren't marrying him yet, Clarance."

"Ugh...a simple 'no' would suffice."

It was 6:30 PM on the twenty-ninth of February. Castiel couldn't find anything to wear. Everything he showed Meg was "too formal" or "not good enough" or "you'll look like a homeless guy" or on one occasion, "put that foul garment back where it came from or so help me God."

"Don't you have _anything _casual?"

"Define 'casual.'" Castiel was pawing nervously through his drawers. He couldn't even find socks.

"Look what I'm wearing. Black jeggings and a Star Tek t-shirt. Short, sweet, simple."

"I have neither jeggings nor a Star Trek t-shirt. So what do I wear?"

"Jeans. Gold lamé. Anything that you wouldn't wear to church." Meg was lying on Cas's bed covering her eyes with her arm.

"Hmmm..." Cas jumbled the messy contents of the drawer. "Purple sweatpants?"

"Oh god. Where did you even buy those? Actually, I don't want to know."

He resurfaced whatever he touched on the bottom. "Erm...grey jeans?"

"Too light."

He noticed them in the back of the drawer. "Uh...black jeans?"

"They ripped a little?"

"Yes."

"Now we're talking!" Meg sat up. "Gimme the pants." He tossed them to her. They where thoroughly worn in the everywhere and really soft. There were small rips just below the knees. Not big enough that they were showing off his whole leg, but noticeable. "These will do nicely. Put them on." She threw then at him.

He caught them. "Right now?"

"No, next week. I'll find you a shirt." Meg pushed her way past Castiel and opened his shirt drawer. "Go. Change over there." She waved him over to the other side ofthe room. He crossed to it and changed into the jeans as Meg evaluated shirt options. "Boring. Ew. No. No. Why is there a sandwich here?"

"No reason. Just toss it on the bed."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Boys. Anyway. No. No. Ooooh...this could work," she pulled out a plain baby blue t-shirt. She tossed it to him.

He caught it and examined it. There was a bleach stain on the back, and part of the arm had a loose thread. "Really? It's not too...um...laid back?"

"Try it on. I'm looking for a plan B." Meg went back to shuffling through the drawers. Cas peeled off his old shirt just as Gabriel walked through the open door.

"Cassie, shouldn't you buy her dinner first?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at his older cousin.

Castiel turned red and hastily pulled on the blue shirt.

"Shut it, Gabe. He's trying to find something to wear to impress Dean, who he's got a huge crush on."

"Oh hon, go like that and he'll have you at the door."

Castiel turned a darker crimson. "Shut up Gabriel. He's not even gay."

"I've heard differently."

"What?" Cas must have heard him wrong. Did he just deny Dean's straightness?

Gabe ominously danced away. Literally. He tangoed with himself out the door and down the hallway. He was strange like that.

"What was that about?" Cas turned on Meg accusingly, like she must have something to do with Gabriel's odd ways.

"Nevermind," Meg sighed. "Let's have a look at you."

"I don't know about this..." Cas fingered the shirt nervously.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Meg asked.

"Of course," he was kind of scared of what an 'honest opinion' would hold.

"Gabriella's right. If you want Prince Wincharming to notice you, you gotta dress the part. And that outfit is _definitely _dressing the part. That blue shirt makes your eyes just...wow. Plus, it fits your body in all the right places." This made Castiel blush again. But it was true. "Seriously Clarance. If you wear this Dean will not take his eyes off you, straight or not."

That was what he cared about, after all.

"Plus if you try to change I will take this lighter and burn your dresser down." Castiel decided not to ask where the lighter in her hand came from.

"Looks like I'm wearing this, then." Cas examined himself in the mirror. "Should I do something with my hair?"

"Let me." Meg crossed the room to him. She mussed his hair with her fingers so it was even messier than before, if that was possible. "Perfect."

"Shoes?"

"Those converse will do just fine."

"Okay. Let be get my coat." He crossed to his closet, took it out, and pit it on.

"Let's go." They walked out into the hallway, and Castiel called for Gabriel to come outside when he was ready.

When Gabriel came out to his car, he was wearing a zipped-up leather jacket, dark jeans, and tall army-style boots. He noticed that Castiel hadn't changed his outfit. "So you do want him to jump you?"

Castiel could barely speak since his face was sore from embarassment already. "He can't. He's straight."

"Oh, Cassie..." Gabriel sighed, smiling.

"Well I won't even get to see him if we don't get going." Castiel opened the door and buried his face in the backseat cushions so that nobody could see him.

Gabriel and Meg hopped into the front seat, smiling and shaking their heads.

"What are you two smiling about?" Cas had the feeling that they knew something that he didn't.

"I don't think he knows, Nutmeg," Gabriel stage whispered, buckling his seatbelt.

"He'll find out soon enough."

"Find out wha-" but Castiel was cut off by Gabriel starting up the car.

"Sorry, Cassie. Didn't catch that." Gabriel turned on the radio.

"I was asking what I would find ou-"

"EVERYONE SING! IT'S THE SONG!" Gabriel rolled down all the windows and turned the radio up all the way. He sang the song as loudly as he could, and Meg sang along with him.

_"SAY YEAH!"_

"I don't understand..."

_"LET'S BE ALONE TOGETHER!"_

"That doesn't make sense..."

_"WE COULD STAY YOUNG FOREVER!"_

"Well not really..."

_"SCREAM IT FROM THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS, LUNGS, LUNGS!"_

"I'm confused..." Castiel didn't know the song, but he thought he should probably sing along so that Gabriel wouldn't get mad.

_"SAY YEAH!"_

"Umm...yeah..."

_"LET'S BE ALONE TOGETHER!"_

"To...to...together..."

_"WE COULD STAY YOUNG FOREVER!"_

"Young, uh, forever..."

_"WE COULD STAY YOUNG, YOUNG, YOUNG, YOUNG!"_

"Um...young, young, young..." Gabriel and Meg sang the rest of the song perfectly and quite loudly. Castiel decided it might be better if he didn't try.

The song was over by the time Gabriel pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Seeya!" Gabriel hopped out of the car and started down the sidewalk.

Castiel started to open his door. "Wait," Meg said. "I've gotta talk to you for a sec."

"Okay." Castiel closed the door again. "About what?"

"You should tell him how you feel. Tonight."

"Meg, I just met him today and I don't want to seem overeager and I don't even know if he wants-"

"Okay, calm down, Clarance. I'll tell you how if you listen."

"Okay."

"First, don't let yourself out of his sight. You always want to be there for him to look at. Second, Gabe and I are 500 percent sure that he likes you too. And yes Clarance, I know that he's gone out with every girl in the universe but guess what? People meet people and fall in love and whatever they think they always were can be proved wrong by that amazing person, okay? You can be proved wrong any second. Everything you thought-"

"Okay, I get it!" She was ranting about this second point. "Is there a three?"

"Yes. You have to ask him if he likes boys. But don't call him out in front of everyone, because he might not be really sure and that could get bad. Ask him when it's just you two, alone, away from everyone else."

"I should ask him if he likes boys? When we're alone? But isn't that kind of awkward?"

"Yes, but it is _crucial and do not forget it_. You have to be away from everyone else because...uh...he might not want to bother someone who didn't ask or already knew...yeah. Be alone together like the song said. And you can't just tell someone you love them then have that person say that they don't swing your way. It's heartbreaking, I would know."

"You're still angry at me about that?"

"No," she answered quickly. "That was like, forever ago. Just make _absolutely sure _that he wants you before you give yourself to him, okay?"

"Okay."

"You ready for this?"

"Not really..."

"Perfect. You're adorable when you're all flustered." She hopped out her door and opened up Castiel's. He got out, taking more time than really was necessary. He nervously shuffled down the pavement, slowly making his way to the door. It was wide open, and Charlie was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Meg! Hey Castiel! Come on in!" She waved them in the door and down the hallway. Castiel could smell pizza and hear a girl laughing about something. "Guys, Meg and Cas are here!"

Everyone said some form of replying, most of them involving the words "hey" and/or "bitch." Well, everyone except Dean. Dean was staring at Castiel, and the latter didn't even notice because he was still looking sheepishly at his shoes.

"Come get some of this mighty fine pizza!" Gabriel called from the stack of half-empty boxes.

"Don't mind if I do," Meg said. She pulled Castiel across the room to the food. This was good because without her to guide him he probably would have never moved. Dean was distracting, after all.

Dean was wearing a white crew-neck and tight, dark jeans. He was only sitting on the couch now, but Castiel could imagine what he would look like standing up. And believe me, he imagined.

Castiel ate his pizza in silence, watching all the people around him. That's what he usually did around people: avoid and observe. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel were arguing over whether or not Princess Lea was a Disney princess; Gabriel insisted she was, Dean said she wasn't, and Sam was caught in the middle, as both sides had valid points. Jessica was experimenting with Jo's hair. Jo was telling Jessica about the time she punched Dean in the face when he tried to kiss her when they were four. Meg and Charlie were, once again, talking about Star Trek, which they never seemed to stop doing.

Suddenly Gabriel said, "I'm bored. Let's watch a movie!"

"Whose turn is it to pick?" Jo asked.

"Well it was my turn last time," Sam said, "so now Dean gets to choose."

"Hell yeah." He walked over to Charlie's shelf of DVDs. After a few minutes he pulled some out.

"_Little Shop of Horrors_?" he asked, holding it up.

"That movie terrified me as a kid," Jessica said.

"Same here," said Gabriel.

"How about..._Supergirl_?"

"God, I tried to watch that once," Meg said. "The acting sucks. And the 'special effects' aren't even worth mentioning."

"I should burn that later..." Charlie murmured to herself.

"You guys..._Mean Girls_." Dean smirked and held up the DVD case.

"Oh now we're talkin!" Gabe called from the couch.

"Best movie I've ever seen," said Jessica.

"Lindsey Lohan at her finest," remarked Sam.

"Four for you, Glen Coco!" Charlie shouted fron the couch.

"We all practically have that one memorized," Jo said, smiling.

"What's _Mean Girls_?"

The noise that once filled the room disappeared. Everyone was silent for a good ten seconds.

"Castiel, did you just ask what _Mean Girls _is?" Meg asked.

"Yes. I have never watch-"

A gasp echoed through the room. "You've never watched _Mean Girls_?" Charlie stared in disbelief.

"Never."

"Welp. It's settled. _Mean Girls _it is." Dean loaded it into the DVD player.

"You poor, unclutured soul..." Jo sighed.

"Prepare for the movie of this generation," Dean said, grinning. Castiel sat down on the chair next to Meg.

The movie started. It was very...educational. Castiel saw a lot of himself in Cady. Uncultured, confused by references, nerdy, just accepted into a clique. But there was one line that Castiel could really connect with: "Because I've got a big _lesbian _crush on you! Suck on that!" If only real life was that simple. If only.

When the movie was over, Gabriel once again said that he was bored.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Sam asked.

"We could play a game," Gabriel said.

"You kiddies have fun with that," Charlie said, looking at her phone. "My favorite johnlock fanfic just got updated, so I might be a little emotionally unstable for a while."

"Is it, by any chance, _Demons and Nutella _by ThespiansKC?"

"AW HELLS YEAH!" They fangirled about that fanfiction to each other, and the other six carried on with their previous conversation.

"Well what game do you suggest?" Jo asked.

"Monopoly?"

"No," said Jessica. "The last time we played Monopoly, Dean wanted to kill me for owning all the oranges."

"And I totally would have if Sam wasn't your boyfriend," Dean spat bitterly.

"What about...Sorry?" Gabriel suggested.

"There's only room for four players on that," Jo said. "And Charlie and Meg are the only ones who don't wanna play."

"Plus Dean nearly destroyed the board when he lost last time," Sam smirked.

"Hmm..." Gabriel thought for a minute. "I've got it! Twister!"

"Omigawsh yes!" Jo jumped up to get the box off a shelf.

"Cas, you've never played Twister, have you?" Sam asked.

"No. I have never played that game."

"God, he's like a martian," Jessica said, quoting the movie they just watched.

Jo walked back to them with a box in her hands. "The rules are simple enough," she said, emptying the box. "Just do whatever the spinner says. Only one hand or foot on each spot, and only one spot for each hand or foot. Once a hand or foot in on a spot, it can not be switched until instructed to do so. If you fall, you lose. When there are only two people left, we find the Twister Winner and the Number One Twister Loser. We do a lightening round when we might say, "Person A do this, Person B do that," or something to that degree. The person outlasts the other is the Twister Winner. The person who falls over is the Number One Twister Loser, and they have to take the empty pizza boxes out to the back trash can outside."

"Okay," Castiel said. "Let's do this."

Gabriel said that since Sam had such long legs, he shouldn't be able to play. Being his height was basically chesting and he would beat the rest of them effortlessly. Sam actually agreed, saying, "You hobbits have fun playing. I'm doing the spinner." So Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Jo, and Jessica took their shoes off and got ready to play.

"Right foot green." Easy enough. They all stepped on a green dot.

"Right hand yellow." Okay. It was basically all of them squatting next to each other, since yellow was right next to green.

"Left foot red."

"Oh come on!" Jo said. "That's not even possible! Red's way over there!"

"Cas seems to be doing just fine."

This was true. Castiel was pulling it off flawlessly, but he felt stupid with all the people staring at him. Jessica went for it, falling into perfect splits. She was short, but being a cheerleader had its perks. Dean could do it as well. Jo just barely made it; her toes were hardly touching the dots, but they let her pass because she kind of had it. But when Gabriel attempted it, he couldn't touch red and fell on his back. Everyone laughed at him as he grumpily walked away. He sat down on the chair next to Sam. He looked angry, but he couldn't pretend for long. He smiled as he imagined watching the four players suffering.

"Left hand blue." That was easy, as most of them were already almost doing that. right now, most of them were doing a splits-ish thing with their hands to steady them.

"Right hand blue." That ws basically just a race to see who could reach the blue spots the fastest. Jessica and Jo fought over the same spot, with Jo coming out victorious. Jessica got up to sit next to Sam.

"Left foot green." Easy, now they were all doing some stupid-looking bridge type thing.

"Right foot red."

"Dammit not again," sighed Jo. "I just got out of that." But they all pulled it off.

"Right hand green." Another race to see who was fastest, so naturally, Jo fell over in her rush.

So now it was just Castiel and Dean. In the lightening round. Where the audience could have them do anything. Meg was smiling devilishly from her corner of the couch. In fact, everyone seemed to be grinning in that same mischevious manner. Dean didn't see them. Castiel put three and seven together and came to the conclusion that yes, they were going to make Dean and Cas _very_ close to each other.

"Cas, left hand red." He stretched closer to Dean.

"Both of you right foot green." They put their feet right next to each other.

"Dean, right hand red." He used the space right next to Cas's hand.

"Cas, right hand red." He was doing a wierd carblike thing by now.

"Dean, left hand red." Their hands were all aligned on the red spots, one after an other. Dean's right, Cas's right, Cas's left, Dean's left.

"Cas left foot green." The only person who could make this more awkward than it already was would be Meg.

She had never failed to meet his expectations before. She wouldn't stop now. "Dean...left foot green."

Everything next happened in two seconds that felt like forever.

Dean was hovering over Castiel. Just _right there _over him. A thousand things ran through Castiel's mind. But there was one that he decided was his fate. _'Dean Winchester will fall for me.'_

Their eyes met. Dean's eyes. Those _gorgeous _green orbs. Those eyes that made him fall in love for the first time. Then Castiel forgot everything except those eyes.

He forgot that he was a nerd and that Dean was a jock. That he was a virgin and Dean was a player. He forgot that maybe Dean didn't like boys. He forgot that he was surrounded by other people. It's not like what he wanted to do was even scandalous. A bit out of character, out of place, maybe out of line. But nobody besides Dean would even see it. But when Dean did see it, he would understand.

So Castiel Novack winked at Dean Winchester.

And Castiel knew that Dean had fallen for him.

Dean fell for him. Dean fell on him. On top of him. Dean's head was lying on top of Castiel's heart. Dean's knees were on the ground between Castiel's legs. Castiel was still holding himself up, but he couldn't for much longer. Not only was he holding up his own weight, but Dean's as well. And the fact that their eye contact had broken made him remember who he was, reminding him tht he wasn't actually strong at all.

"Dean..." Sam's voice called from somewhere. "You lost."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean mumbled into Castiel's chest. Dean pushed himself off of Castiel. Castiel hastily scrambled onto the couch, next to Meg. Luckily, Gabriel, Sam and Jessica were talking, and Jo and Charlie were talking, so they didn't hear Meg and Castiel's conversation.

"Congratulations, Calarance!" He bitchfaced her. She just laughed. "I brought you two together. Now is the time when you thank me."

He said nothing.

"Well fine. Remember what we talked about in the car? Of course you do. Now it's time for step three."

"Now?"

"Now. He's already outside. Excuse yourself and when he comes back in, take him into Charlie's room to talk to him. And it should be Charlie's room because it's right there, conveniently by the front door that he will walk out of soon."

He bitchfaced her with all the bitchfacity he could muster. "I swear if this doesn't go well I will kill you."

"Go get 'em, tiger." Cas stood up and asked Charlie where the bathroom was. Luckily, she pointed to the same hallway that lead to the front door. So he walked down it.

It was now or never.

**boo me for leaving you witha cliffhanger. Sorry! but this chapter is uber long (I think) so expect another soon! There was a reference to the wonderful and amazing Perdition Raiser in the twenty-fourth paragraph. If you ever get bored with me, go read her Supernatural fics because they are SO AMAZING I CANNOT EVEN. Also, for you johnlockians out there, GO READ ****_DEMONS AND NUTELLA _****IT IS BEAUTIFUL. Whoospies, got a little carried away there. **

**Did you have as much fun reading this as i did writing it? There's only one way for me to find out. AKA Please Review i need applause to LIVE! (teeheehee ****_Glee_**** reference) K bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback, you guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. (don't worry/get your hopes up, it's not smut. this is still rated T. you're welcome/sorry) this is the LAST CHAPTER! *cries and smiles at the same time* i'm actually surprised it's this long cuz it was originally gonna be a one-shot but oh well. Here ya go~~**

Castiel nervously approached the front door. He knew Dean was somewhere on the other side. Just thinking about admitting his feelings made his legs feel like jelly. He considered turning away, just forgetting all of this. '_But you know you can't,' _a voice in his head whispered. _'If you turn back now, you'll never forget it. You can never forget him, even if you tried...' _So he stayed, waiting for the door to open.

"Holy shit!" Dean cursed as he opened the door. He clutched his chest with one hand and planted the other one on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, you scared the crap outta me!"

Castiel said nothing. He grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and dragged Dean a few steps towards Charlie's bedroom.

"Cas, where are we going? The people are that way," Dean said, pointing down the hall.

"I need to talk to you," Cas said, pushing Charlie's door open. "Privately." He closed the door.

Dean gulped. "Uh...sure," he said uncertainly. "Whaddaya wanna talk about?"

"Well, uh..." Castiel looked around the room nervously. Meg had told him different ways to approach the moment. So he decided to go with the most widely known one, thinking that maybe Dean would get the hint before Castiel actually told him. "I need your advice."

"Okay," Dean said. "On what?"

"Um...there's this boy," Castiel started. "I just met him really recently, and I...well...I really like him." At this point, Castiel started nervously walking around the room. "But I don't know if he likes me back. Well, I know he likes me as a friend, but I don't know if he likes me _that _way. He's dated girls before, so maybe he doesn't even like boys."

"Oh..." Dean said. That obviously wasn't what he was expecting, or wanting. He looked a little put out. "Well, I think maybe you should just tell him."

Castiel sat down on Charlie's desk with his head in his hands. "But I can't just _do that. _He probably didn't even know I existed until today in triganometry. And I couldn't stop thinking about him all day. He has really great friends who love him a lot, and I don't want them to hate me if I make him uncomfortable. And he has a great brother who would kill me if I treated him badly, and he has the most _gorgeous _green eyes I have ever seen and-" Castiel couldn't go on because his breathing was uneven and he was almost crying.

"Cas, Cas stop." Castiel lifted his out of his hands. Dean was standing right in front of him. Their eyes were exactly level. _'Those eyes that made me fall.' _

Castiel didn't know, but Dean was thinking the exact same thing.

"Castiel, listen to me." He grabbed Castiel's shoulders. "Whoever this guy is, he would be lucky to have you." Castiel smiled forlornly.

Castiel sighed, but he didn't move. "Dean, do you trust me?"

Dean couldn't speak. He just nodded, still staring into Castiel's eyes.

"Good," Castiel said. "Close your eyes."

Dean did so, but slowly. He felt Cas move, but couldn't tell the direction he was going in. Dean thought Castiel was standing to leave, and opened his mouth to protest. But he was cut off.

Dean Winchester was kissing Castiel Novack. _Dean Winchester _was kissing Castiel Novack. Dean Winchester was _kissing _Castiel Novack. Dean Winchester was kissing _Castiel Novack. _

It was over all too soon. Castiel looked at Dean, expecting a startled stare or a frightened gasp or a betrayed argument. Anything besides what he got. Dean threw his arms around Castiel's neck and kissed _him. 'It's finally happening.'_

Castiel stared at Dean when they pulled apart. "I guess this means you like me too."

"You have no idea." Dean's eyes were glistening with happy tears.

And their lips clashed again. Castiel put his hands on either side of Dean's face, pulling it closer. Dean snaked his arms down Castiel's back. His hands latched under Castiel's knees, and he lifted the boy off the desk. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's middle. Dean carried him over to Charlie's bed.

Castiel laid down on Charlie's bed, eyes blown wide. Dean straddled him, his face only inches above Castiel's. Dean hovered over him, not unlike the way he did only minutes before when they were playing Twister. But instead of falling on top of Castiel, he gently lowered his lips to Castiel's. Castiel pulled himself up a little with Dean's neck. They were full-on making out. Castiel had never been kissed before, but _this..._this was _heaven. _Finally being with someone he loved, after all the worrying and awkwardness...it was euphoria. Nothing could possibly come between him and-

"Maybe he's in her-WOAH!"

Gabriel. Castiel's perfectly blissful makeout session, interrupted by Gabriel. Why was he not surprised at all.

"Kinda in the middle of something, Gabe. Someone. Your cousin actually. So if you don't mind."

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone, then." Gabriel winked hugely. Neither of them were listening though. They had resumed making out.

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-one frick frackin makeout session later-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Castiel and Dean stumbled into the living room together. The messier-than-usual hair, wrinkled clothing, swollen lips, and small hickies said everything.

Gabriel broke the slightly awkward silence. "Was it hot?"

Castiel smiled at Dean. "The hottest."

"I'm proud if ya, bro." Gabriel looked genuinely glad for them. Or maybe he was just thinking of all the embarrasing questions he could ask Castiel later. But either way, he looked happy.

"I would give you the ruin-my-brother-and-nobody-will-ever-find-your-body speech," Sam said,"but the title makes it kind of self-explanatory."

"Point taken," said Castiel.

"You've scored a good one, Cas," Jessica said."Dean's awesome."

Charlie said, "You too, Winchester. Cas is the coolest Novack I've met."

"I take offence to that!" Gabriel called though a cherry lollipop.

"If I'm not your Maid of Honor I'll hunt you down and strangle you at your own honeymoon."

"Ah, Jo," Dean said. "You've always been a joy at parties."

"Geuss this means you're taken now," Meg said, pretending to be heartbroken.

"You fucking touch Cas and you die, bitch." It would've sounded playful if he wasn't serious.

"You kiss Clarance with that mouth?"

"You bet your ass he does."

Everyone laughed at him, but for once, Castiel didn't care. Him and Dean were together.

And that was all that mattered in this Twisted little world.

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-**the end**-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-

**Good god that was a cheesy ass ending. **

**Yay! Meg's last line was a reference to something (i think) so if you know what it is tell me because i cant remember **

**So what did you think? Too fluffy? Not smutty enough? This was the last chapter, so tell me what you thought overall! Okay i love you guys until i die for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! You are the best EVER! :) luv ya! K bye~~**


End file.
